


You're Not Real

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Morning cuddles [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreaming, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: "Yeah, I do." John places his hand on his waist, pulling him closer. They're so close, Gary can feel John's breath on his neck, and he really wants to kiss him. He stops himself, he's too confused. John looks different, he looks calm and relaxed. There's no cigarette between his lips.





	You're Not Real

"I love you."

He doesn't want to turn around, afraid that it isn't real. "Gary." John's voice sounds... vulnerable. He can feel a hand grab his, so he turns around. He looks into John's eyes, they're focused on him. On every move he does, licking his lips, sighing. 

"Do you?" Gary asks him, one minute John breaks up with him, and now he loves him? They barely knew each other, only a few months. And in those months, they didn't do much talking. 

"Yeah, I do." John places his hand on his waist, pulling him closer. They're so close, Gary can feel John's breath on his neck, and he really wants to kiss him. He stops himself, he's too confused. John looks different, he looks calm and relaxed. There's no cigarette between his lips. 

"You're not real."

"What do you mean, Love?" John looks confused and places his other hand on Gary's hip, grazing the skin underneath Gary's shirt. Gary's breath hitches and he really wants to believe this is real.

"Am I dreaming? Is this some spell?" Gary takes a step back and accidentally hits his head against the wall, but it doesn't hurt. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" There's a tone in John's voice he never heard before.

As soon as he realize he's dreaming, Gary wakes up. And he's alone in his bed, no sleeping body next to him to keep him warm. There's no arm wrapped around his waist like a few weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short angsty drabble, cause why not. I'm really sad that they're not together in the show anymore, but I hope they'll be back together soon.


End file.
